Phineas and Ferb: DARKNESS
by THE WRITER 080
Summary: A dark storm of evil is coming towards Danville...and he's not messing around.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. seeing as my previous attempt to sell my story failed, I decided to give writing it ago. But do keep in mind, I'm not a good writer...

**PHINEAS AND FERB: Darkness**

We all know Doofenshmirtz has no intrest in harming Phineas or Ferb...but why does Darkness not share his mercy? And why Phineas?

Next xhapter might take some time...


	2. Chapter 2

SUNDAY 21st SEPTEMBER 2014... (LAST DAY OF SUMMER)

"You know, I wanted to do that all my life..."

Phineas crawled on the cold, metal floor, the taunts of his attacker echoing in his ears. Said attack glared at his apparent intrest of the floor and kicked him in the side.

"LOOK AT ME!" his yell was much louder than Phineas' scream. He sneered in disgust. "You and your gifts, your intelligence! You waste it all on childish activities while you should have..."

Phineas Flyn, one of the youngest geniuses, the Boy of Summer could only listen to the rambles and rants of the leather coated villain as he bled out on the floor. He whimpered slightly to himself.

All he wanted to do was to have the best last week of summer...but it seems luck wasn't on his side. Why did it all go wrong? His pet gone, his siblings hate him and now this physcopath is no doubtly going to kill him.

And sure enough, the latter produced a Desert Eagle Pistol from his pocket and aimed it very carefully into the boy's face. It was clear that he wanted it to be as messy and bloody as possible.

Phineas could only close his eyes in acceptance...after all, no one would miss a burden like him, right?

"And now Phineas..." Darkness pulled back the hammer, his eyes have a mad glint. "I will no longer be in your shadow."

BANG!


	3. Chapter 3: Start of the End

**Hey, Guys. For those who are wondering: yes, I did delete the third chapter, but only because I thought to myself that it could be improved and **Galaxina-the-Seedrian **has also noted that i haven't really expanded on the locations. This chapter is a redo of the one I have replaced so please enjoy. Read and Review :)**

Monday 15th of September, 2014. 17:00

The last week of summer; the last week of freedom until school starts; the last week until parents can finally have some alone time...the week where everything went wrong...

Two stepbrothers and their group of friends sat under a huge tree in a backyard, watching the dark clouds that began to appear, reflecting on the fun they had today, whilst unaware of the chaos that was to happen...

"Wow, Ferb! That was the greatest simulation ever! I loved being in "Batman: Arkham Knight" months before it was even released!" Phineas smiled to his stepbrother, who replied simply with thumbs up.

"I find it extremely disappointing that the Joker was the main villain again." Baljeet frowned...and yelped as Buford raised a fist.

"Don't diss the clown, nerd!"

"Yes, sir." came the meek reply. Buford dropped Baljeet.

"Yeah, it was great, Phineas. Only thing I don't get is why it disappeared..." Isabella wondered, whilst also trying to suck up to her crush. "I mean, why could a giant magnet just swoop out of nowhere and grab it?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Oh, well. Come on, Mom's got some snacks ready." Phineas said as the friends walked into the house with a quick "Oh, there you are, Perry." to the platypus near the tree, who stared blankly...until the boys closed the door.

Instantly, Perry leapt to his feet and placed his fedora on his head. He then tapped the grass with his tail and fell through the trap door, landing into the orange chair in his hideout. He took a moment to look round and see all the gadgets displayed...heck, even some he never used such as the human sized suit or a actual Desert Eagle Pistol which he refused to ever touch. After all, killing is a sin and it's what separates him and the villains. Well...nearly all of them. The screen in front of him came to life and Perry stared back at his superior Major Monogram.

"Sorry to disturb you in the evening, Agent P, but we have evidence that Dr Doofenshmirtz is attending a meeting in his home. We want you to get down there and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted and was about to enter his hovercraft when...

"And when you're done, we need you back at HQ for a report on his device."

But as Perry saluted again with his stern expression, he felt frustrated and annoyed inside. After all the other reports on Doofenshmirtz's "evil plans", what makes the Major think this time will be different. Why can't he see just how stupid Heinz's schemes are?

He sighed as a escape hatch opened, allowing him to fly through it and out into the dark clouded sky.

* * *

An older sister. To many, a older sister is someone whose there to look after her younger siblings. But they can agree on someone: Candace Flynn does not match that definition.

To them, she is considered a bad older sister, determined to get her younger brothers in trouble (or, as she puts it, "bust"). And they thank God she never has.

But she doesn't like it.

"Ugh!" Candace groaned in frustration as she laid on her bed. "This is getting stupid, Stacey! I can't ever bust those two!"

"Uh-huh." Stacey flipped through her copy of "HOW TO IGNORE YOUR INSANE BEST FRIEND", barley paying attention from her spot in the corner of the room.

"I mean, how is it they make the stuff disappear before Mom comes back?"

"Uh-huh."

"HOW, WHAT, WHEN AND WHY? That's what I'm asking myself-"

"For the wrong reasons." Stacey turned to face her best friend. "Candace, this obsession is getting really out of hand."

"I do not have a obsession!" Candace snapped. "...OK, maybe a little one."

"Little?" Stacey scoffed. "You spend every day trying to get them into trouble just because they wanna have fun, which is kinda a bad move."

"It's not because of that, Stacey."

"Then why?"

Candace actually paused and thought.

"I...I don't know."

"Well, you need to know eventually." Stacey stood up. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Candace waved as Stacey left her pink room to go home. As soon as she left, the teenager flopped down on her bed sighing.

Why, indeed? There has to be a reason...but what was it?

* * *

Downtown Danville was covered in a downpour of rain. Families were already inside their nice, warm houses, sheltered by the storm whilst others attempted to get home, umbrellas in their hands and raincoats on.

They never stopped to question why one didn't.

He stared up at the purple apartment, a look of disgust over his face at the sight of the words "DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCOPERATED" written in big green letters. Did the fool not think that he was a imbecile by exposing that he was evil for all of Danville to see?! Considering his track record, the answer was clear.

A drop of rain landed in his hair, on his face and onto his black leather coat, but he didn't care. Nothing could catch his attention but the apartment that stood before him.

He frowned to himself, remembering the day he was fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to find the file of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. At first, he was under the impression that Heinz was an impressive villain as Major Monogram considered him a threat. But it all too clear that the major was senile.

The Voice-Inator? The Perry-Inator? The Great Wall of the Tri-State Area?

He snarled; pathetic. Still, the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator was impressive and had potention if in the right hands of course.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a hovercraft. Upon closer inspection, he saw a blue platypus driving it. No doubt the animal sent to stop Heinz.

He smirked as he entered through the front doors. He intended not to interfere with the battle, oh no. Instead, to watch.

In the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: A Normal Day?

**Hey, guys. I'm here with chapter 3 of "Phineas and Ferb: DARKNESS!" I hope you all enjoy this one as it's a Perry and Doofenshmirtz focused chapter :)**

**Read and Review **

* * *

17:05 PM.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz yelped as the sound of glass breaking reached his ears. He groaned, realising what caused it.

"Oh hey, Perry the Platypus." he greeted. "Look, I haven't got time for a evil scheme today, I got a client who wants to meet with League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness and I haven't even started on cleaning this place!"

Perry looked round and indeed, the place was a mess. There were pizzas tains all over the carpet, pieces of machinery littered the floor and for some reason there was the old Shrink-Inator covered with party streams. He glanced at his nemesis.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering why this place is a mess." Heinz rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Perry shook his head.

"Well, it all started after I got a email from the guy who wanted to meet with me and I was so happy! Finally, someone who has acknowledged my evil. I decided to throw a party...and like my birthdays I was the only one there. OK, Norm only showed up for five minutes and danced "The Robot"-yeah, I know he's a robot, but he couldn't even dance the Harem Shake and- Hey, where are you going?!"

Perry was about to fly off when Heinz stopped him.

"Please, Perry the Platypus! Help me. I don't want them to think I can't even clean my lair; I'll be a laughing stock! Pleaspleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

Perry finally nodded. Great...another disappointment.

"Oh, thanks!" Heinz ran off to the kitchen. "I'll start the buffet, you start the tale."

* * *

What did he just see?

His jaw was wide open in complete and utter shock. Okay, he can understand all the useless devices, he can understand that Doofenshmirtz isn't as brilliant as he was brought up to be.

But asking his own nemesis for help to prepare a meeting?

He was very tempted to just open his mouth and scream his lungs out, but knew that he'd give himself away if he did so. Instead, he took a deep breath and composed himself.

Maybe the fool was luring the mammal into a false sense of hospitality and than kill him. Yes, that must be it.

But somehow, he doubted even himself...

* * *

Heinz and Perry looked at the room in front of them with different expressions; Heinz had a big smile on his face whilst Perry just looked bored.

The buffet table was all set with a lot of fat food, the table had 12 chairs round it and a massive throne at the end. A table fitting for a evil meeting.

"Well, I gotta say. Together, we make a great team, right?" Heinz asked.

Perry just stared. If by "great team", you mean him doing all the hard work whilst the former Drusselstein citizen watched the latest soap opera "Lance and Janice", than no. No they didn't.

He turned and walked off to his hovercraft.

"Ya gotta go? Alright, have a nice evening."

Perry ignored all his nemesis was saying until...

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry nearly stopped dead. Heinz thanked him? Usually, he just curses him. He slowly tipped his fedora and flew off, the shout of thanks still stuck in his head...

Heinz smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"What a nice guy...for a platypus."

* * *

The hovercraft landed in the O.W.C.A HQ. It's driver got up and began to walk down a hallway. During the walk, Perry passed other agents with a nod, a motion returned to him by Peter The Panda.

He eventually found himself in front of the office of Major Francis Monogram.

Knock, Knock.

* * *

The atmosphere in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was...tense in away.

Whilst the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N got on quite well with each other, the said couldn't be said for their leaders.

"Hey, hey!" Heinz snatched the last hot dog. "That's mine, Rodney!"

"I told you," the bald man began, his eyes glaring at Heinz through his glasses. "My name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!"

"Whatever." Heinz took a bite right before spitting it out. "Norm, I said no mustard!"

"My apologies, Dad." came the usual happy robotic reply.

"I'm not your father!"

* * *

He just stared at them. This is his army?! Unacceptable. Well, at least the rogue creature and alien fitted his standards, but these clowns in labcoats?

He knew he had a lot of work to do as he rolled up his coat's sleeve...

* * *

Major Monogram, leader of the OWCA, stared at one of his best agents, who stared back.

"Well, this can only mean one thing." Major Monogram said. "That Doofenshmirtz is still deceiving us."

Agent P reacted with a look of complete disbelief.

"Oh, yes. Don't be fooled by his "stupidity", Agent P. This man is dangerous."

Perry sighed mentally. Maybe the Major could do with a vacation...clearly the work has gone to his head.

The Major took notice of the mammal's look of disbelief and ceased his ramblings.

"You really don't know." Major Monogram said after a short silence. With a shake of the head as a answer, he cursed Carl.

He sighed and took his seat, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Agent P..."

Said agent was surprised. Never had he seen his superior this tired looking.

"I know you may think that Doofenshmirtz may not be a huge threat due to his inventions. But you're being tricked. Because he did what no other villain ever did before..."

* * *

Heinz looked up as he heard the cough. Turning, he saw his client.

* * *

Perry sat on the edge of his seat, dread flowing through his blood as Monogram opened his mouth to drop the bombshell.

* * *

"Oh, great. You made it!"

* * *

"He murdered a child."

* * *

He shook hands with the fool.

Time to begin...


End file.
